


Unexpected love

by NoParaHaver



Category: Kim Taehyung ff (BTS)
Genre: F/M, this is my first ff so please be nice in the comments thank you...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoParaHaver/pseuds/NoParaHaver
Summary: Two kids met in grade 1 and as the time past they become closer and now they in high school. High school life will be rough for Y/N and she knows that. Her mom will marry to Mr.Kim and they going to be living in his house. Y/N has great unnies they help Y/N in a lot of stuff. As time passes Tae has a weird feeling when he sees Y/N with other guys and he doesn't like that feeling. In time he's going to find out that the feeling he had felling was....





	1. Moving out

*Alarm* BEEP BEEP  
Y/N:”OMG just shut up…”  
Okay pause for a second, let me introduce myself. My name is y/n but my friends call me Lisa (i don’t know why though, but i like it so it doesn't bother me). I’m 17 years old, and i’m kind to others but if they do something to my loved ones then they going to regret it, i would do anything to keep them safe. I like to help others as well. my hobbies are dancing, drawing (and singing sometimes), and when I was little i did karate and tai chi. So I’m a pretty good at fighting and in any sports. Okay the story can continue now.  
I heard a knock on my door.  
Y/N:”yes” i managed to say that in a sleepy voice.  
My mom came in and said...  
MOM:” Honey, today you won't g…” she couldn't finish her sentence because she heard me snor.  
She came up to me and shaked me but I didn't woke up to that, then she went down to get some water from the kitchen and when she got back up she poured it at me but again nothing. Then she told me that i can stop pretending to be asleep, so i did.  
MOM:”Honey, you won’t go to school.”  
Y/N:”Okay...waiT wHat, WHY?!!?”  
MOM:”We are moving out, omg i can’t even wait!”  
Y/N:”Hey mom i’m still here you know” I rolled my eyes on her.  
Y/N:”And where are we moving, I mean who is he, do i at least know him?”  
MOM:” whohw just calm down, you know him very well, he’s Mr.Kim, and I’m going to marry him.”  
Y/N:”WHAT, MOM YOU CAN’T JUST MARRY TO A RANDOM GUY and not to mention he is MY BEST FRIEND’S DAD!!!And what about dad you can’t do this to him”  
MOM:”You little girl shut it and don't talk to me like that or else and you’re dad…I’m still going to love him no matter what, but his not with us anymore and you know why. And life didn’t stop, it’s still going.”  
Y/N:” I know but…”  
MOM:”No buts now go and pack your stuff, I’ll go down and make some pancakes, okay?”  
Y/N:”Okay” I said while i was pissed at my mom. I could not believe what she just said. Marrying Mr.Kim and moving to his house. I’m fine with one part of it, the part when we move into his house because i can be with one of my best friend, but why does mom have to marry him this soon? I don't know but I guess i have to go and pack my stuff.  
*one and a half hour latter*  
Y/N:”*sigh*Omo finally done”  
I quickly run downstairs and start to eat my pancakes. Hmmm it’s sooo delicious. I was done eating it, and i washed the dishes too, I hopped on the couch and start to text to my unnies.  
*in the text*  
Y/N:”guys don't ever come to my house!”  
JENNIE:”WHAT, WHY?”  
JISOO:”DID WE DO SOMETHING?!??”  
ROSE:”You're just kidding right?”  
Y/N:”Nope I’m not kidding.”  
ROSE:”.....”  
JENNIE:”....really?”  
JISOO:”.....”  
Y/N:”Geez don't take it dead seriously, I’m just moving out xD”  
JENNIE:”What why?”  
Y/N:”My mom’s going to marry to Mr.Kim and so from now on Imma gonna live in his house”  
ROSE:”I’m jealous”  
JENNIE:”lol”  
JISOO:”That’s cool”  
My mom told me that the car is here to pick me up so i have to say bye to my unnies.  
Y/N:”Guys i have to go the car is here, talk to you guys tomorrow”  
JENNIE:”okie dokie byeeeee!”   
JISOO:”bye bye!”  
ROSE:”Cya then byeeee”  
*end of texting*  
I put my phone away, grabbed my stuff and got to the car. A man took my belongings and put it into the back of the car. While we were on the way to Mr.Kim’s house I was looking out of the window ‘cause i was bored.  
*25 mins later*  
We finally reached our destination so I jumped out of the car and run into the house. When i got in, there was no one inside, just then i felt two pair of arms on my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I immediately know who it was. It was Kim Taehyung, my best friend since grade one.


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is now living in Tae's house, and Tae showed y/n's room to her, she was shocked. As the day passes y/n and her mom is finished unpacking. At night something unusual happens to y/n, someone that she didn't expected to see, after a long time...

I run into the house and when i entered there were no one in the house, just then i felt two pair of arms on my waist and a chin on one of my shoulder. And it was Taehyung, he was the one hugging me from behind.  
Y/N:”Aren't you going to say hi at least?”   
TAE:”Hi!!:”  
Y/N:”That's better”  
TAE:”I’m so happy that you going to live with us”  
Y/N:”Yeah me neither”  
Tae let go of me and turned me around to face him.  
TAE:”Do you want to see your room?”  
Y/N:”Is that really a question?”  
TAE:”Well yes, ‘cause maybe you didn't even want it to see it. Who knows that?”  
I just rolled my eyes at him, and shake my head in disbelief.  
Y/N:” yes I want to see my room”  
TAE:”Okay then follow me princess”  
He start to walk and i followed him, we went up on a stair, it was so beautiful. The stair was made up of a dark wood and had a black handrail, so beautiful. We got up and we start to walk to a room, then as we entered the room my jaw dropped.   
Y/N:”Omo its so big” I said while looking around.  
TAE:”You like it?”  
Y/N:”No...I love it”  
TAE:”I have something to show you”  
He start to walk again and he showed me a bathroom that was in my room, that I always wanted, and he knows that.  
Y/N:”No way...you just kidding, this can't be real.”  
TAE:”Well it’s pretty real to me”  
Y/N:”Omg thank you so much!!”  
I run up to him and hugged him as tight as I could.   
TAE:” I-i can’t b-breath”  
I quickly let go of him.  
Y/N:”Oh sorry”  
TAE:”It’s okay, at least I know that you like it” He said with his box smile.  
TAE:”Okay I go and let you pack out, do you need any help?  
Y/N:” No thank you.”  
He then left, and I start to unpack my stuff till i heard a knock on my door.  
Y/N:”Yes?”  
MOM:”Honey if you you’re done then come down dinner is almost ready”  
Y/N:”Okay, I just have some of it left”  
MOM:”Okay”  
Then she left and i unpack what was left and run down to the dining room.  
Y/N:”I’m here”  
Mr.KIM:”Just in time dinner is ready”  
MOM:” Can you call Taehyung down?”  
Y/N:”Mm...sure.”   
MOM/Mr.KIM:” Thank you”  
I when up again, to tell Tae to come down to eat dinner. I got to his door and knocked. He said “yes?” so i entered. He was on his phone while laying on his bed.  
Y/N:”Mom, and dad want us to go down and eat our dinner.”  
TAE:”Okay...just a sec I want to finish this game.”  
Y/N:”Tae imma gonna take your phone away and not going to give it back”  
TAE:”Okay, okay just a sec..”  
Y/N:”Tae..”  
He didn’t do anything so I went up to him and took his phone away. He wasn’t happy at all I could tell from his face expression.   
Y/N:”I told you”  
He didn’t say anything just looked at me with a killing gaze. He then stood up and start to walk towards me, and i start to walk backwards then i quickly turned around and run out of his room. When i looked back a saw that he was chasing me, so I run down the stairs and into the dining room. When i reached the dining room mom just looked at me with a surprise expression. Just then Tae catches up with me and grabbed my arm.  
TAE:”Geez...w-what the hell, y-you run fast” He said while catching his breath.  
Y/N:”Well at least you down now, so here you go” I hand his phone back.  
MOM:”What just happened?”  
MR.KIM:”I don't know honey”  
Taehyung and i sit down front of our parents. While we were eating, there was silents, but time to time I saw Tae glaring at me, i just shrugged. It was because i took his phone away, he’s still mad at me, how childish.   
Y/N:”So um...when is the wedding?”  
MOM:”The day after tomorrow.”  
Y/N/TAE:”What?!??”  
MR.KIM:”And we hope that you guys going to come”  
Y/N:”I will, but isn't it too soon?”   
MOM:” Nothing is too soon.”  
She looked at Mr.Kim and smiled, so did Mr.Kim. I looked at Tae what is his reaction about this whole situation, because he didn’t say anything.  
*15 mins later*  
We finish eating, and mom told me to wash the dishes with Tae. Tae and I went to the kitchen.   
TAE:”Well look at the good side. You living with me and not with other guys and their son or daughter.”  
Y/N:”Yeah and I’m grateful about it.”  
Y/N:”Ahhh yesss we are done, I’m going up and sleep, oh geez so tired”  
TAE:”As you wish, princess, I’m going too”  
Y/N:”Okay, good night”  
TAE:”Good night”  
We went up to our room. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as I lay on my bed.  
*next day 6:00 am*  
Y/N:”Can you shut up, I’m still sleeping” I told my clock.  
I then got up from my bed and went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. I was drying my hair so I didn’t hear anything around me. Just then someone’s arm was around me. And this time i knew it wasn’t Tae’s hand, because he hugs me lightly, but this was strong. Whoever's arm was it, was pulling me closer to him by my waist. It was JK!!?!


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae's friends start to play truth or dare, and asked y/n if she wants to play, she said why not. The game was fun until Jimin asked a question from y/n. He asked if y/n likes or liked anyone from the 7 boys..

I was drying my hair when I felt two pair of arms wrapped around my waist. And I knew that it wasn’t Tae because he hugs me gently, but this was different, he was pulling me closer to him, and it made me uncomfortable. Just then it hit me, it was JK, my bully!!?!  
Y/N:”HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN??!?”  
JK:”The real question, how did YOU know where my best friend lives. And how did you get in the house? Don’t tell me that you stalk him?”  
Y/N:” Why the heck would I stalk my best friend? And I’m living here from now on, and the other reason is...none of you little business. And can you let go of me?”  
JK:”Oh and why 1.would let go of you, and 2.what if, if i won’t let you go, what would you do?”  
Y/N:”...”  
I then heard a knock on my door.  
TAE:”Hey, Y/N, I invited my friends over. Do you want to meet them?”  
JK put his head in my crack of my neck, and start to kissing it.  
Y/N:” Y-yeah i would l-love to meet them”  
TAE:”Okay, and everything okay with you, because you sound like you’re not”  
Y/N:”No I’m totally fine, n-no worries.”  
TAE:”Oh okay, then come down when you’re done”  
Y/N:”Okay.”  
Then Tae left my door, so did JK took his head away from my neck.  
JK:”You're pretty good at pretending, honey.”  
Y/N:”I’m not your honey, and LET ME GO!!’  
JK:”Don’t forgot that I’m still your bully, and I can do anything to you” He winked at me.  
I didn’t say anything, after he said that I was scared again from him. I didn't want him to do anything to me, the bruises that he give me when he was kicking me was almost gone, and I don't want them back. Then he let go of me and said.  
JK:”I let you go this time honey.”  
Y/N:”I’m not yo--”  
I didn’t finish it because I didn’t want him to get mad, so I just keep it to myself.  
*5 mins later*  
I was done doing my night routines so I went down to meet Tae’s friends.  
When I got down I saw 6 handsome men sitting on the couch, including JK. I ignored him, and I sited next to Tae.   
TAE:”Okay, guys introduce yourselves”  
???:”Hello, my name is Jimin” He winked at me and did a heart with his fingers. I just giggled at his cuteness.  
???:” Hi, my name is Namjoon, but call me RM”  
Y/M:”What a interesting name. What does RM stands for?”  
RM:”Rap Monster”  
Y/N:”Ahh… I get it” I said while nodding with my head.  
???:”Hello my name is Seokjin, but call me Jin, it’s sorter”  
I nodded.  
???:”You’re my hope, I’m your hope, I’m J-Hope” He said while smiling happily. I returned the smile.  
???:”Why are you always have to say that when you introduce yourself to someone *role eyes*.Anyways I’m Yoongi, call me Suga. I like to sleep and I don’t like it when they distrope me while I’m sleeping”  
Y/N:”Okay then I’ll be very careful around you when I see you sleeping” I smiled and giggled at him a little.  
JK:”Hi I’m JK or Jungkook, hope we will get along” He winked at me and had a big smirk on his face.  
TAE:”Okay so guys this is Y/N and I know her very well so please don’t mess with her”  
I hit his arm, not to say anything in front of JK, ‘cause if he founds out that I’m pretty good at martial arts then who know what will happen. Anyways they were speaking about random stuff, I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to get some food. When I opened one of the cabinet where the snacks were and tried to grab something i couldn’t reach it. I was on my tippy toe but still can’t reach it, then someone from behind grabbed the snack that I want it. I turned back and see Tae.  
TAE:”You’re still too short” He laughed.  
I felt that my face is getting warmer so I looked down, not to let him see that I’m blushing or something, he may laugh at me as well. He hold my chin and lift it up to look it his chocolate brown eyes. We stared at each other, that seemed like forever for some reason.  
TAE’S P.O.V  
TEA’S MIND:”Oh gash, my heart beats so fast, and for some reason I want to hug her...a-and k-kiss her. Geez Kim Taehyung what the heck are you thinking, she’s your best friend you can’t do that. And she’s not even like you, so come to your sens Taehyung NOW!”  
I give her the snack that I grabbed from the cabinet, and pinched her cheeks.  
TAE:”What are you thinking about to make you blush that much?” I just laughed and turned around and go back to that boys.  
Y/N P.O.V  
Tae give the snack to me, and pinched my cheeks.   
TAE:”What are you thinking to make you blush that much?” He then laughed, and leave me behind.  
Y/N MIND:”Omg he saw me blush, it’s so embarrassing”  
I ate my snack while i was walking back to the boys. They were laughing so much. When i got back I saw and heard them playing truth or dare.   
J-HOPE:”Oh hey Y/N, do you want to play truth or dare with us?”  
Y/N:”Hmm...yeah sure why not”  
I set between Tae and JK. And then Jimin looked at me and asked:  
JIMIN:”Y/N truth or dare?”  
Y/N:”Truth!”  
JIMIN:”Ohhh I’v got a good one. So Y/N do you like any of us??”  
EVERYONE (except Tae):”Ohhhhh”


	4. Unexpected Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a dare that'll surprise y/n. She'll do it, but Tae gets angry and may do something stupid at night. But as y/n knows him she wont didn't do anything about it... As well Jin and Namjoon will have a unforgettable night [If you know what I mean ;)]

I went back to the boy and they were playing truth or dare.  
J-HOPE:” oh hey Y/N, do you want to play truth or dare with us”  
Y/N:”Umm... yeah why not”  
I then set between Tae and JK, then Jimin ask me.  
JIMIN:”Y/N truth or dare?”  
Y/N:”truth”  
JIMIN:”Ooh i've got a good one!”  
Y/N:”Bring it on”  
JIMIN:”As you wish, so y/n do you like any of us”  
EVERYONE(except Tae):OHHHHHHH!”  
Y/N:”Well i liked someone…”  
NAMJOON:”You actually do?”  
He asked while his eyes were as big as a golf ball.  
Y/N:”I just did, i don’t like him anymore”  
JIN:”That’s much better, but which one is it?”  
Y/N:”I’m not going to tell you, you have asked me a question and now it’s my turn”  
You said while you were searching who you going to ask you question.  
JIMIN:”Ah you no fun”  
You didn’t care what he was saying because you were thinking on your question, ‘cause you found who you going to ask a question.  
Y/N:”Namjoon?”  
NAMJOON:”Y-yes?” He was stuttering because you had a smirk on your face and plus you were staring at him.  
Y/N:”Truth or dare?”  
NAMJOON:”Dare.”  
Y/M:”So...do you like…”  
NAMJOON:”Like who?”  
You looked at Jin and then back at Namjoon.  
Y/N:”Like… I don't know probably…(smirk) Jin?”  
Namjon didn’t say anything but looking at Jin, Jin was looking at Namjoon waiting for a answer. Finally Namjoon spoke.  
NAMJOON:”Well it’s embarrassing...but (sigh) y-yeah i l-like him.”  
He was looking down while speaking. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the same time. They didn’t say anything but eyeing other and their reaction.  
JIN:”Well...that is weird because…(lowing his head) i-i like N-namjoon too”  
And that was the most shocking part, they both were sitting next to each other not even looking at one another. Then sooner when finally what Jin had said got to Namjoon’s brain or something, because he looked up and at Jin, shocked.  
NAMJOON:”Nah..I can’t believe it”  
JIN:”It’s true”  
NAMJOON:”OK then, Jin truth or dare”  
JIN:”Dare”  
NAMJOON:”Kiss someone in this circle”  
Y/N:”YAH, you know i’m the only girl here and the other one are g--”  
You couldn’t finish your sentence because Jin quickly pecked Namjoon’s lips.  
JIN:”N-now you believe me?”  
NAMJOON:”Y-yeah”  
There was a awkward silents, then Jin quickly broke it.  
JIN:”Tae, truth or dare?”  
TAE:”Truth, I don’t feel like doing anything”  
JIN:”OK then how long do you know y/n?”  
TAE:”About…(thinking while looking at you) when we were 3 year old?”  
Y/N:”Yeah”  
JK:”That’s a long ass time”  
Y/N:”I know and we know each other very well”  
*Time skip, at night*  
[11:30]  
Everyone went to sleep, the boys were too lazy to go home so they sleeping in your house. Tae decided that he is going to sleep with them in the living room, on the couch. When you out your phone down and was about to fall asleep, you heard that your door opens, and that someone is lying next to you in the bed.  
Y/N:”Who is this, and why are you here?”  
???:”I’m here because i can’t sleep, and it’s raining outside and you know that i don't like thunderstorms” When he said that you immediately know who it was, Taehyung.  
Y/N:”I’m too lazy and sleepy so you can stay just for today” you said while you were moving to the edge of the bed to give some space to Tae.  
TAE:”Thank you, good night princess”  
Y/N:”Yeah yeah whatever”  
You were half asleep when you felt two pair of hands wrapping around you waist. You didn’t care much, you just want to fall asleep because you knew that you have school tomorrow.  
*Next morning*  
[7:15]  
You woke up on your own, and it felt like you’re not in your bed, it felt like you were lying on someone. Then it hit you that yesterday night Tae came into you room because he couldn't sleep, and you let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for does who reading it, or at least hitting on it. It means a lot to me and I'm very thankful. Thank you, thank you, thank you <3


	5. My new desk-mate!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finally go to her new school with Tae. She likes it till she's going to meet her desk-mate. Though she is a very tough, she get scared next to that peron. Will she be okay with that peron sitting next to her, or does she's going to do something about it?

[Morning 7:00 am]  
TAE’S P.O.V  
When i woke up I found y/n sleeping in my arms, she was hugging my arm. I know very well that she has this habit hugging something while sleeping, and if she can not hug anything then she can’t sleep. She’s so cute, I lift my free hand and I slowly stork her face. She then suddenly start to move, and when she stopped moving I felt that she was laying on my chest. I felt blood is rushing up towards my cheeks.  
I put my arm around her waist,I didn’t know where else I should out it.   
After some time y/n start to movie her head then she looked at me, half asleep.  
Her eyes slowly start to widen.

Y/N P.O.V  
When I woke up I felt like someone is holding me by my waist, weird because no one ca-- wait a sec TEA CAME INTO MY ROOM AND I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!?! I looked up there was Tae looking at me right into my eyes, making eye contact. I widened my eyes at him.  
TAE:”Good morning princess” He showed his cute box smile.  
Y/N:”Morning, BUT why are YOU still here?”  
TAE:”What? Aren’t you happy seeing me first in the morning?”  
Y/N:”I d-didn’t say that I-i’m mad about it.” I said while looking down, burying my face into his chest, hiding the hardblush that i have right now.  
TAE:”Well I’m happy seeing you too in the morning but we have to get up”  
Y/N:”W-why” I looked up back at him.  
TAE:”’cause we have school today, and we going to be late if you won’t hurry, and I drive you to school”  
Y/N:”Ohh nooo we have school, i forget that and i’m going to be late from my first school day. Oh no no no no!”  
I quickly jumped up and run into my bathroom, to do my morning routine. I didn’t had much time left so i quickly put something on, i don’t really like make ups, but i put some on, just lightly.   
This is how i look:  
-I'm wearing a white shirt that's saying with black coloring "99" and as well i'm wearing a black skirt. I put little make up on. My hair is down and has little waves in it.  
When i was done with everything then i run down into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, then run outside into Tae’s car. He was waiting for me a while i could tell, how he was sitting in the car.  
Y/N:”Sorry you had to wait we can go now” I said while biting into my apple.  
TAE:”You look cute, pretty, and hot at the same time, how do you do that?”  
Y/N:”I don’t know”  
Tae then start the car and drove away to school.  
In the car there was silence, then we arrived to school.  
Y/N:”It looks pretty”  
TAE:”But not as much as you are” He looked at me.  
I hit his arm playfully, then went into the school.  
TAE:”I’ll walk you to the principal's office”  
Y/N:”Oh okay thanks”  
We were walking in the hallway and a lot of kid were staring at me, girls were whispering about me, and boys were staring at me. I knew I shouldn't wear this skirt it’s too shorts and boys are staring.   
TAE:”Don’t be uncomfortable, we’re almost there”  
Y/N:”But boys are staring t me and it’s makes me uncomfortable”  
TAE:”HEY STOP LOOKING AT HER, SHE’S MINE!”  
The boys stopped looking but the girls were glaring right at me with a killing gaze.   
Y/N:”Why did you have to say that im yours?”  
TAE:”Because if they know that you’re mine then they won't try to bother you, they’re scared of me” He winked at me and opened the principal’s office door.  
TAE:”I’ll wait for you here”  
Y/N:”O-okay”  
[20-ish mins later]  
TAE:”So...what did you get for your first class?”  
Y/N:”I have…*Checks sketchual* MATH!! Yes”  
TAE:”I still can’t believe that you love math this much, and actually i have math too, follow me princess”  
Tae start to walk so i followed him, he stopped in front of a classroom door, opened and gestured me to walk in first. Everyone’s gaze were on me.  
TEACHER:”Oh a new student, and Tae why are you late?”  
TAE:”I helped y/n, and showed her the school, and i’m sorry for being late” He bowed to the teacher.  
TEACHER:”It’s fine, go to your seat, so y/n introduce yourself”  
Y/N:”Okay, *turns to face the class* I’m y/n, i love to sing, dance and do sports, but please don’t mess with me or you will regret it, other wise hope we’ll get along” I bow.  
TEACHER:”Oookay? Y/n, you can sit next to...Jungkook, Jungkook please raise you hand”  
A boy raised his hand but when i looked at him my heart skipped a beat.  
Y/N’S MINED:”Why is he here!!!”


	6. Does He Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some girls going to annoy y/n by her locker, but JK (aka Jungkook) will come and do something very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter is shorter then the usual ones. Sorry once again. Anyways hope you still enjoy it.

Tae and i went into the classroom, everyone’s eyes were on me.  
TEACHER:”Oh a new student, and Tae what is the reason that you’re late?”  
TAE:”I helped y/n, and showed around a little, I’m sorry for being late for class” He bows.  
TEACHER:”It’s fine go to your, now y/n please introduce yourself”  
Y/N:”Okay *turns to face the class* I’m y/n, i love to sing, dance and do sports, but please don’t mess with me or you will regret it, other wise hope we’ll get along” I bow.  
TEACHER:”Okaaaay? Y/n you can sit next to...Jungkook, Jungkook please raise your hand”  
A boy raised his hand but when i looked at him my heart skipped a beat.  
Y/N’S MINED:”Why is he here!!!”  
I froze on the spot but then i looked at Tae like “I don’t want to sit next to him,what should i do?” kind of look. I guess he could read that of, of my face because he stood up and asked the teacher if he can sit in front of me, ‘cause we know each other so well. Still Jungkook was sitting behind me, i was a little uncomfortable.  
The class went fast, it was the next class and then LUNCH!! I have science, hope we’ll do something fun.  
[lunch time]  
Nope science was boring as always. I went to my locker to put my stuff away, when i was about to close it a group of girls came up to me and slapped my locker door, and it closed. They looked angry, i don’t know why though I've never met them before.  
Y/N:”What do you want from me?” I looked at her with eyes that said to go the hell you’re in my way.  
GIRL 1:”Don’t go near Jungkook, understood? Or else.”  
GIRL2:”Yeah and don’t go near Taehyung as well, or you heard her”  
Y/N:”And what if, if i wont do anything of what you told me? *turns to girl 1* I don’t give a shit about Jungjerk so you can have him, and you *turns to girl 2* he’s my childhood friend. And now that we discussed this, i’ll take my my leave, thank you”  
I was about to leave when she pushed me back where i was 2 seconds ago, and then was about to slap me across my face. I was waiting for her hand to hit me, I know that i can fight but i didn’t want it to show it YET, then someone grabbed her hands and it was, on my surprise Jungjerk.  
JUNGKOOK (Jk):”What do you think you doing to her, hmm?”  
GIRL 1:”*stuttering* I-i-i-i was just--”  
JUNGKOOK:”I don't want to see this again ever *leans closer to the girl’s ear and kind of whispers* I’m not yours, do don’t think about hitting her or YOU will regret it not her, and she’s much prettier then you so you should shut up. *straightens back up and release her hand, looks at me* Now should we go baby?”  
Y/N:”Yeah sure” I played along ‘cause that girl was making me more, and more angry, and was close to punch her.  
We walked away.   
But I didn't noticed that someone was glaring at me. That someone was angry and jealous.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and y/n are going to go to they parents is wedding, but as they get there, Y/n spot someone that she's does not wanted to see ever again is her life.

[Jungkook’s P.O.V]  
Me and y/n both walked away, I saw Tae was watching us and he didn’t seem happy. I wanted to make him more jealous so I wrapped my arms around y/n.  
[Time skip at home]  
[y/n’s P.O.V]  
I was home alone preparing to my mom’s wedding. Tae didn’t came back from school, and I’m worried, what if something happened to him?  
After a long time Tae finally came home, had has something in his hands. He was about to go up in his room, but i stopped him.  
Y/N:”And where are you thinking your going? Don't you have anything to say, maybe like where were you?” I crossed my arms and was waiting for a answer.  
TAE:”What does it have to do with you?”  
Y/N:”Tae i was sick worried about you, and why are you so rude to me, I did not do anything to you or did i?”  
Tae didn’t say anything, just looking at me from head to toe confused.  
TAE:”Why are you so dressed up?”  
Y/N:”Don’t say that you forgot? We have our parents wedding.”  
TAE:”Well i know but i mean you don’t look as good as you suppose to”  
Y/N:”Kim Taehyung you LITTLE…”  
He run of so i chased him. We run up the stairs, and into his room, he was at his bed’s end and i was at the other end. He run out of his room and into my room but i caught up with him. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled it. He fell and so did i, so we both fell and when i fell i felt something heavy on me. When i opened my eyes i see Tae laying on.  
[Tae’s P.O.V]  
When we both fell i accidentally fell on y/n, when she opened her eyes i was already looking at her. She was about to push me of, but i didn’t let her to.  
[Y/n’s P.O.V]  
Tae didn’t let me to push him of, but i tried again, didn’t worked. He grabbed my arms.  
TAE:”Cute” He give me his box smile.  
Guess i was blushing or something because…  
TAE:”Awww i love my new tomato y/n”  
Y/N:”Oh just shut up, it’s nothing to do with you it’s just...just that you heavy and i can barely breath” I quickly made up a lie, even though my heart is racing that i can hear it. He kept on looking at me, he didn’t even move a bit. I started to get nervous so i tried to push him again, he didn’t move. He then start to come even closer to me and i didn’t move, i froze. When he was close to my face he dropped his head between my neck crack.  
[Tae’s P.O.V]  
TAE’S MIND:”Oh my god...did i just really...shit, why the hell do i want to kiss her? Tae come to your sense NOW! What do i do, what do i do? Maybe i should just do nothing and---no that’s a very bad idea. Then what if, if i just tell her that she has a very good smell...no that’s even worse. Aha I KNOW!”  
Y/N:”Tae can yo--”  
TAE:”I missed this, hugging you and sleeping with you”  
Y/N:”I missed it too, but if we doing it then we’ll look like a couple.”  
TAE:”Then be my girlfriend!”  
Y/N:”Tae...we can not be a couple, we’re siblings.”  
TAE:”We are siblings, but we’re not blood relatives. Soooo?”  
Y/N:”I-i don’t know Tae”   
I didn’t take my head away from y/n’s neck, she didn’t say yes or no, so i’m guessing it’s a good sign.  
TAE:”What about…”  
Y/N:”What about?” She asked confused.  
TAE:”What about i’ll just wait till you decide if you want to be my girlfriend” I asked hoping she’ll say yes or even maybe.  
Y/N:”Okay I’ll think about it”  
I was so happy that i start to kiss her neck while smiling, she didn’t do anything about it, she even hugged me.  
Y/N:”Now stop that, i just said that i’ll think about it, why are you so happy?”  
TAE:”Because it means that you interested in me in some ways” i said finally taking my head away.  
Y/N:”Get up we have to get ready”  
[Y/n’s P.O.V]  
We both stood up and i fixed my dress, for a sec i thought about what Tae said about my dress, but then i was too curious so i asked.  
Y/N:”Tae do i really look bad in this? I mean i don’t really have any good dresses and this was the only one that looked good in it”  
TAE:”Yeah it is bad for real, that’s why i bought this”  
He lift a bag and showed it to me. I took it away from him, opening the bag. When i took out a beautiful dress with a pair of high heels and with earing i was so amazed.  
The dress is white and at the top where my chest is, is full of ocean greenish blue diamonds, the high heels are simply white but has a beautiful design on the heel part. The earrings has the same diamonds as my dress has plus have a matching necklace.   
Y/N:”Oh my god Tae this….this is too expensive to me, i can’t wear it.”  
TAE:”You live with me so you have to get use to expensive stuff, and it’s our parents is wedding”  
Y/N” I know but still”  
TAE:”No you going to wear it and that’s it, understood?”  
y/N:”Yeah”I looked down a little surprise about Tae’s reaction.  
[Time skip - arriving to wedding]  
Tae and I are arrived to the wedding, it is pretty big and gorgeous. Everything is just so perfect, I’m so happy about my mom. I know that she’s going to marry a good guy and not to a jerk head.  
When we entered the room everyone's eyes were on us. And in the crowd i spotted my nightmare...Mark from NCT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post new chapter in every week or so, but I don't know if this book good or not, so pls can i have some feedback. I would be very happy if you guys tell me how it is.  
> Thank you <3


	8. "Perfect" Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's day is perfect till she's on her mom's wedding because her dad (Mr.Kim) invited a person that she hates and promised that she wont ever again meet that person.  
> Did that person hurt Y/n?  
> Or did Y/N hurt that person?  
> What happened between the two of them?

He was looking at me none stop, since i saw him when I arrived to the wedding with Tae.  
Y/N”s MIND:”He’s so creepy, staring at me...AND WHO THE HELL INVITED HIM! It’s kind of makes me uncomfortable”  
[Mark’s P.O.V]  
I was staring at Y/n and she was uncomfortable I could see.  
MARK’s MIND:”Just look here again Y/n and you’ll see my real self *smirk*”  
[Tae’s P.O.V]  
I went to get some drinks for Y/n and for my self. When i got back Y/n was speaking to her mom but she didn’t seem happy about that conversation so i went up to them.  
[Y/n’s P.O.V]  
Y/N:”But mom you know what had happened when Mark and i was alone at home but thanks to god you came back because you left your keys, but what would had happened when you would had not came back?Hmm?”  
MOM:”I know but Mr.Kim invaded him. I’m really sorry honey”  
TAE:”Is everything okay?”  
Y/N:”Yeah *walk away*”  
When i walked away i went outside to clear my mind out, I have too much thoughts.  
{FLASHBACK}  
[Still Y/n’s P.O.V]  
My mom was leaving me and Mark at home for about a week because she has a field trip with her class. Mark is my boyfriend so my mom trusts him.   
Mom closed the front door so Mark and i start to watch a movie on Netflix in the living room. Nothing happened when the movie started but then Mark put his arm around my shoulders. It didn’t bothered me because it’s a couple thing. But then he started to kiss me around, on my cheeks, neck and so on. But i didn’t feel comfortable so I start to push him away, he didn’t move so i told him to stop. He didn’t listen to me, he kept doing it. I stood up but he pulled me back and i fell on him but i got up fast. He then somehow got on top of me and pinned my arms next to my head not to push him away again or something. I start to cry because i didn’t want anything to happen and I’m still 15 just about to turn 16. But then when he could move further the front door opened revealing my mom.  
MOM:”What’s going on?”  
Y/N:”*sob* M-mom *sob* h-help PLEASE!!” I was crying hard thinking about what could had happened when my mom wont show up right at this moment.  
MOM:”Mark GET OFF OF HER NOW!!!”  
MARK:”*gets off* It was not what you were thinking”  
MOM:”Ohh really then what was it?”  
MARK:”Well Lisa took my phone away and i tried to take it back but Lisa sot back not giving my phone back so i just reached for it to get it back.”  
MOM:”Then why does Y/n (Lisa) is crying?”  
MARK:”Y/n got scared that all”  
MOM:”Of taking the phone back?”  
MARK:”Yeah”  
MOM:”You’re a jerk get out, not to mention you lie into my face how disgusting. GET OUT!!”  
Mark leaves them, Lisa’s mom went up to her and tried to calm her down.  
{BACK TO PRESENT}  
I wiped my tears off and stood up to go in, back to the wedding. When i turned around i bumped into someone.  
It’s Mark.  
Y/N:”W-why are you here. Get out of my way”  
MARK:”No i won’t”  
[Tae’s P.O.V]  
I saw Y/n trying to get back in but that Mark guy didn’t let her to. I went up to them and push Mark away and hugged Y/n. I then turned around and told mark to get lost or else.  
TAE:”So you okay? Your mom told me everything. Why didn’t you told me before?”  
Y/N:”I’m okay, and i didn’t want you to worry about me”  
TAE:”But you should had told me something like this”  
Y/N:”I know…”  
We were talking about everything and i made her laugh as well so i’m happy when she’s.  
[Mark’s P.O.V]  
MARK:”Just watch Y/n, you’ll see what I’ve got for you. You’ll regret breaking up with me *smirk and leaves the wedding*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late, i had to do a bunch of stuff and i forget about posting and i thought that i already post a chapter. But unfortunately i did not, and i fill guilty about it. I'm very truly sorry.   
> Hope you guys understand my situation. Sorry once again!


	9. Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

So this is not a new chapter, and I'm sorry about that.

I can't write anything because I'm having a lot of test and exams and i need to study for it. I don't want to get bad marks...

i am really sorry once again. As soon as i can write again I'll post 2 new chapters.

To make this up here some BTS memes and vines (Can't put photos so i just write the meme down):  
Me: *watches BTS MV*  
Friend:"OMG I love BTS too!"  
Me:"Really? Who's your bias?"  
Friend:"V!"*points on Jungkook*  
Me:*Look at my "Friend" that says you serious*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Joon:aw our txt dongsaengs are so adorable aren't they?  
Jimin:yes so cute  
tae:and talented  
jin:my favourite babaies  
Hobi:I want to pamper them so much  
Yg:they'll go so far  
Jk:....*almost about to cry*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Person:What if your future husband dosn't like BTS?  
Me:Why wouldn't he like his own band... DUH

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid person:Why do you love BTS? They will never ganna love you back.  
Me:Why do you breath? You're ganna die anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. 4 New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Y/n's school she's going to have new students but she didn't expect THIS person to come.

[Next day 7:30]  
This how I look:  
I've put a long yellow and black shirt on and a short that is ripped a little on the end, my hair is down and I only put a little lipstick on.  
I got ready for school i eat my breakfast, it was an apple, and was waiting for Tae to come down. So i set down on the couch and started to wait.  
[10 minutes later]  
Tae finally came down so we walked to school, we didn’t feel like going with car. The weather is nice so why not walk. Tea saw his friends so he excused himself to go to his friends and I nod to it.  
They walked the other way so I left alone. While I was walking I felt that someone was following me so I looked back. No one. Wired.  
I kept on walking but then someone holder my hands. I immediately looked on to my side and there was. The most unwanted persons in my life, Mark.  
Y/N:”What the hell. Get away you jerk. You know how much I hate you.” I snagged my hand from his grip.  
MARK:”Awww I love you too honey. I know that you've missed me.*smirk*”  
Y/N:”I did not miss you!!”  
Mark again reached for my hand and got a grip on it, but this time he hold it stronger.  
Y/N:”Why are you following me? We're not even going to the same school, you jerk head!!”  
MARK:”I know honey I have a surprise for you but I won't show it now just later.”  
Y/N:”I don't need your surprise I just want you to go away and let go of my hand. AND try to forget me bro. Not cool. And just to let you know that if you always come to me and honey me I won't hesitate to do something to you that I will later regret doing it but as you continue like this I won't regret it. And this is possession youuu knoooow” as I finished my long sentence I snatched my hands away from him and put it into my packet.  
I didn't want him to touch me or even look at me but I know that I can't ignore him because he might do something to me again. Likely I learned after what had happened in the past with me and Mark, I learned martial arts because of him.

I finally reached the school. It's still so pretty. When I went in I immediately went to my locker to put my school stuff away.  
I took out what I need for my first class.   
As I was done with that I went to my classroom and sat down on my chair.   
Tae and his friends were already in class what i don’t know because they went to another way.   
Maybe it was a short cut.

The teacher came and did our attendance.  
TEACHER:”So, students, we have not one not even two, but 4 new students. Come on in guys *gesturing with hands* don’t be afraid. Come on.”  
When i saw the first three students my jaw dropped. I don’t believe it. The fourth student the only student that i didn’t even pay attention. I was surprised by the fact that they transferred into this school.  
TEACHER:”Okay, introduce yourselves please.”  
???:”Hello, my name is Jisoo, and i'm happy to meet you guys *bow*.”  
I mouthed to her “Me too”.  
???:”Hiii, my name is Jennie and don’t mess around with me. Thank you *bow*.”  
She was looking at me so excited to see me, and so am i, she was smiling like crazy.  
???:”Annyeonghaseyo (means - Hi) I’m Rose and I’m the smartest one all of these 2 *pointing at Jennie, and Jisoo*.”  
JENNIE and JISOO:”*Looking at Rose* HEY!!?!”  
Everyone in the class started to laugh, including me.  
TEACHER:”Okay quiet down everyone *everyone gets quiet* thank you. We still have one more student left. Go ahead now.”  
???:”Hello my name is Mark, nice to meet you all”  
I snatched my head up and looked at him, but he was already looking at me. The cold run through my spine.  
Y/N’s MIND:”Ohh nononono. I’m going to see him everyday. My worst nightmare came true, seeing him all and everyday. That’s just a big fat NO. And that stupid smirk on his face. HoW can not the teacher SEE THAT!??!”  
[Time skip - After class]  
Everyone had already leave the class. The only person was me, I thought. I was packing my things when suddenly i heard the a click sound from the door. I run towards the door and started to pull it back and forth trying to open it. But no use.  
I heard key tinkling behind me. I looked over my shoulder. As soon as i could see where that tinkling sound came from someone had pushed me against the wall, my arms were next to my head. I opened my eyes, relieving THAT person.  
Mark.  
Y/N:”LET GO OF ME!!!”  
MARK:”Chill, I’m not going to do anything.”  
Y/N:”AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO BELIEVE IN THAT?!??”  
MARK:”WHy do you have to YELL?!??”  
Y/N:” ‘CAUSE”  
MARK:” stop YELLING!!!!!!”  
Y/N:”No, i will NO----”  
He attacked my lips with his. I was trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I wanted to kick next but he put his leg between my leg. I had no escape. I didn’t let him to enter into my mouth, but he knows my weakness. He moved down to my neck and started to kiss around my neck. It was uncomfortable for me so again, I tried to push him away. He then found my sweet spot and started to suck it. I closed my mouth not letting any sound out.  
I was about to give up when I heard slow clapping from the other end of the class. Mark stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
???:”You should’ve at least check if the class is empty.”  
That voice...it can’t be...


	11. Someone's Confess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting had happened to Y/n while she was in the classroom after Mark had left her alone, thanks to that special person...and now something interesting had happened between these two persons...

My eyes widened.  
Taehyung!  
I’ve been saved.  
MARK:”How the fuck did you get in?!?”  
TAE:”Well I’ve been here the entire time.” his talking very calmly like this is normal to him.  
TAE:”I don’t even know why you guys even doing it in school, I mean *stands up, looking towards us*--” he couldn’t finish his statement because Mark cut him off.  
MARK:”That is why you still a virgin”  
TAE:”What makes you think that?”  
Y/N:”You’re not virgin”  
Tae winked at me, and i got confused as hell.  
Mark let go of me and walked out of the class saying nothing just death glaring Taehyung.  
I run up to Taehyung and hugged him.  
Y/N:”Thank you for saving me--”  
TAE:”Who said that i saved you, i just happened to be here at the wrong place and at the wrong time, that is all.”  
Y/N:”But i thought--”  
TAE:”You thought wrong, pancake”  
He suddenly put one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
Y/N:”Taehyung, w-what are you doing?”  
He tightened his arm around my waist.  
Y/N:”Tae i-it h-hurts”  
TAE:”SHUT UP!”  
I’ve got surprised by Taehyung’s behavior, I’ve never seen him like this.  
Suddenly he started to move for him it was forward but to me it was backwards till i hit a table. I sat up because he was pushing me against the desk and it hurt it.  
Y/N:”T-tae, what is w-wrong with y-you?”  
TAE:”I don’t want to see you with other guys.”  
Y/N:”T-tae, are you j-jealous?”  
He out his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. He’s too close to me so i put my hands on his chest to keep some distance between us.  
The bell rung and so i wanted to go but when i was about to get off of the table Taehyung tightened his grip on my waist and all of a sudden kissed me.  
My eyes got wide once again.  
My hands was still on his chest trying to push him away but he’s strong. He felt me trying to push him so he grabbed both of my hand removing it from his chest and grabbed it with one hand. I’m guessing that he knew if he’s holding my hands then i can move my head were ever i want it.  
He held both of my hands in one of his hands and the other one was on the side of my head, cupping my face.  
Eventually i give up and kissed him back, I could fill that he smirked or smiled against my lips.  
He then pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
TAE:”I see that you liking it.”  
Y/N:”Tae we shouldn’t have done this” I’ve got nervous about this whole situation.  
TAE:”Ohh don't say that because we’re siblings, that’s just bullshit.”  
Y/N:”But--”  
TAE:”Look, Lisa, we’re not blood relatives.”  
Y/N:”I know, and i’m aware of that but what will our parents say and what about your and my friends and we’re actually Best friends so i don’t think that this is going to work.”  
TAE:”You’re overreacting things.”  
Y/N:”What do you mean i overreacting things”  
TAE:”I’ve talked to my dad about my feelings towards you and he understand it and talked to our mom too, they know this for almost a week and that is why they left for a couple of days, and about our friends they know it too, they were literally pushing me behind my back to confess for you and that it should happen fast. So you don't have to worry about anything, you just have to except me and if you don't i understand everything just lets stay friends, at least i want to be next to you and i don't want to lose you.”  
Y/N:”I’m really confused, can you give me some time to think of it and to think this whole situation over again and what just happened?”  
TAE:”Take as much time as you need, I’ll wait.” He give me his cute box smile.  
I smiled back at him, then walked out of the classroom and all 3 of my friends were standing there with a huge smirk on their face.  
Y/N:”What” I looked at them confused.  
JENNIE, JISOO, ROSE:”You know what!”  
They started to drag me somewhere…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not keeping my promise about posting 2 new chapters. I just happened to forget about it. It's my bad, I'm sorry.  
> BUT I'm really grateful of how many of you reading my series, I'm really happy and this gives me encouragements to write more!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!! <3


	12. Happy Birthday!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S Y/N'S BIRTHDAY!!!  
> Y/n's best friends made a surprise birthday party for her...but at the end something bad had happened in someone's eye, but in y/n's eye was her best moment...  
> Was it something or someone...?  
> If it someone then who is this person...?  
> Wanna find it out?

They started to drag me somewhere where no one is. I got really confused.  
They usually don’t do this just if something really interesting had happened to one of us.  
Anyways I let them do whatever they wanted, until we suddenly stopped.  
They told me to close my eyes, so i did.  
They again started to drag me but slowly.  
After a long walk we reached our destination, I guess and that we left school. I started to hear whispering around me. So then i ask.  
Y/N:”Umm, guys what the hell is going on?”  
JENNIE:”Ohh honey you don’t have to worry, it’ll be fun.”  
Y/N:”Okay NOW i’m freaking out about what just Jennie said. I have a very bad feeling about this!!” I started to freak out after what Jennie said “It’ll be fun” she says.  
I heard that they leaving me so i yelled.  
Y/N::”AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GUYS ARE GOING??!” I didn’t hear anything nor anyone being around so i took my blindfold off.  
I’ve got surprised when a cake landed right into my face. I swiped some from my face and tasted.  
Y/N:”DAMN THIS IS REALLY GOOD! And you guys really had to throw it in my face? What a waste.”  
Jennie, Jisoo, and Rose came up to me and taste the cake from my face. My eyes were still closed because of the cake on my face.  
JENNIE:”You know what--”  
ROSE:”It is--”  
JISOO:”REALLY GOOD!”  
We started to laugh but then i heard multiple other laughter and i know that none of my friends have laughs like that. I’ve got a napkin and wiped my face of as much as i could.  
ALL:”SURPRISE...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”  
When i opened my eyes i stuttered of the sudden shout from the peoples that were in front of me. The house was decorated with Happy Birthday decorations. It was pretty.

After i great everyone and they wished me Happy Birthday i finally got the chance to go and sit down on the couch. I didn’t look where am i sitting so when i was about to hit the couch i felt two pairs of arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me down.  
I’ve got really surprised but when i wanted to look who this person is he just tighten his grip on my waist and whispered it into my ears.  
???:”Why do you want to see me?”  
I couldn’t tell who it was and i got uncomfortable.  
Y/N:”C-can you let me go”  
???:”Why would i do that when you wanted to sit on me Little Bitch”  
Y/N:”Umm excuse me I don’t want you to call me that and it’s my B-day so can you just stop what you doing or at least tell em who the hell are you and i might as well stay here on or even next to you, please and thank you.” I got a little frustrated after all he called me Little Bitch even though I don’t deserve it.  
???:”Aww Pancake did you got uncomfortable next to me, i didn’t mean it, I’m really sorry Pancake”  
Wait!  
He called me PANCAKE?!!  
I’ve decide to tease him after all he called me Little Bitch and now he relieved himself saying Pancake,  
Y/N:”Okay Mr.Unknown person, I would like to be with you and continue this conversation but i really have to do something…” I was planning to say something that he’ll agree to and will let me go but i couldn’t came up with anything good, but then i heard his voice.  
???:”You really don’t want to be with me that bad huh, Pancake?”  
Y/N:”Well it’s not that, it just you making me uncomfortable, and you should know that most of the girls hate being uncomfortable especially when it’s about boy situation.”  
I heard him laugh and i could tell that he was smirking after that. He then put his forehead on my shoulder and i still couldn’t see his face but just his hair.  
His hair was light pink and it look fluffy so I touched it and it really as soft as it looks.  
He suddenly looked up and i finally could see his face. It beautiful i look at every futures on his face till i hit is eyes and lips. His eyes are brown and when i look into those eyes i got lost in them in just a second till reality hits me and i look at his lips.  
???:”You want to taste it”  
Y/N:”W-what? Taste what” I stuttered of his sudden voice.  
Even his voice is pretty, deep but not too deep and not even close to a girl’s voice, it just perfect how it is.  
???:”come on”  
Y/N:”W-where”  
???:”Somewhere and why do you stutter so much, am I that handsome?”  
I didn’t answer to his question.  
He then dragged me to a room and pound me to the wall.  
Y/N:”w-what are you doing”  
???:”So you said that it’s your B-day today and what i heard your name was y/n, am i right?”  
My eyes got a little wide but just enough to him ti see it. How could he remember so well. If my friends were tell me that there’s going to have a birthday party and it’s this person's birthday i would forget it the moment they tell me that person’s name.  
???:”Ahhg so i got it right?”  
Y/N:”And what if you did, huh? I don’t even know yours even though i asked you what’s yours”  
???:”I’m glad that you can speak, ‘cause after i showed my face to you, you got preatty quiet.”  
Y/N:”To be honest about my name it’s not really Y/n” I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
???:”Ohh real, how [come that it’s not your name, I’ve heard it from your friends. What they names again Jennie,Rose, and Jisoo, oh yeah those are they names.”  
Y/N:”Well that's just the first name that the new person’s know, but my friends call me Li--” I Quickly shot my mouth ‘cause if i don't know his name then why should he know my other name (Nickname).  
???:”Li what? Lisa?”  
I looked away trying not to show any reactions and say nothing.  
???:”They told me that too but i didn’t thought that you would call me as your friend?”  
Y/N:”Well now you know my name and what but can you tell yours or don't you have a name?”  
He didn’t say anything just pulled my face back holding my chin to look at him again.  
???:”Do you really want to know my name that bad?”  
Y/N:”Let's be fear, if you know mine then why shouldn’t I know your name?”  
???:”Let’s make a deal, okay Pancake?”  
Y/N:”I’m not Pancake, and sure let’s make a deal”  
???:”If i tell you my name then you have to return something.”  
Y/N:”I don’t get it, you know my name already so why the hell should i return it?”  
???:” ‘cause you weren’t the one who told the name of yours.”  
Y/N:”That is just so childish.”  
???:”Maybe for you but not for me.”  
Y/N:”Okay fine, then what’s the return?”  
He suddenly smirked and just kept on looking at me.  
???:”You’ll see when i introduce my self.”  
He took his hand next from my head. And didn’t took his eyes of me.  
BAEKHYUN:”My name is Byun Baekhyun.” He smiled sweetly at me and for a second i felt like i have to go up to him and kiss him for some reason.  
BAEKHYUN:”Now you know my name, can i have my return?”  
Y/N:”You still didn’t tell me what it is so i can’t give it to you.”  
He smiled sweetly at me and said cute i got confused at him but when i closed my eyes for just to take a second and gather my thoughts and opened it Baekhyun was already in front of me. Both hands of his were next to my face i ducked down to get out but he put his hands down and i straightened up and looked at him, I then felt his leg go between my two leg so that i can’t get out again nor to try what i just did.  
BAEKHYUN:”Can i?”  
Y/N:”Can you what?” I’m really confused at this point and i just started at him.  
BAEKHYUN:”My return”  
Y/N:”Well if you would tell me what is it already then i would be very happy”  
He just kept on looking at me and not saying anything until he reached for both of my hand and pinned them next to my head.  
I looked into his eyes and I got lost into them, I didn’t even released that he’s getting closer to me. Until he kissed me.  
I got shocked by the fact that he kissed me already even though we just met each other but for some reason i kissed him back.  
He pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
BAEKHYUN:”I see that you like it”  
I looked away feeling awkward about kissing him back.  
He pulled my face back and kissed me again.  
After some second or minutes i don’t know ‘cause i got lost in his kiss he let go of my hand and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The other hand of his was on my back holding my head and making the kiss deeper.  
I at the other hand, wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess he liking the fact that i don’t pull away instead pulling myself more closer to him.  
As we were so into the kiss we didn’t even notice that someone had knot on the door multiple times, just when that person had opened the door on us.


	13. Neck....Hickey??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On y/n's birthday something interesting had happened...  
> but to her?   
> Her friend?   
> Or friends?

I broke the kiss and look at the door’s direction, to see who it was.  
JISOO:”What the….HEY BaekhYUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??”  
BAEKHYUN:”Uh-oh…” he gulped “h-hey sis” he tried to smile but it was awkward.  
Y/N:”Waiiiiiit a second….you have have a brother?!?” I looked at Rose who was standing at the doorway and glaring Baekhyun.  
Y/N:”Why haven’t you told me that before?”  
JISOO:”Because we’re not blood relatives. And you never asked me about it so why tell then?”  
I pushed Baekhyun off of me and started to get closer to Jisoo, I think she got scared to me ‘cause she started to sprint down the hallway. I immediately started to chase her and yield after her.  
Y/N:”JisOO...came BACK heRE and EXPLAIN THIS TO ME WHY YOU HAVEN’T TOLD ME AbOUT thAT….!”  
JISOO:”Oh nonononononono NO!”  
Y/N:”What YOU JUST SAID”  
She run into the living room and she new that there were most of the people, but i couldn’t care less I sprinted and dodged other people that got into my way.   
For a second i lost her sight but then i saw her run into the kitchen. I immediately run towards the kitchen and as i thought she hid somewhere.  
I started to call out for her name.  
Y/N:”Ohh Jisoo...where did you hide?”  
I looked into cabinets and every single place that she could have hid. When i was about to open the last cabinet Tae came into the kitchen and told me to go to the living room ‘cause there’s a surprise. So i followed him to the living room.

[Jisoo’s P.O.V]  
I Tae come to the kitchen and ask Y/n to go to the living room and there’ll be a surprise. i was relieved because Y/n almost oped the cabinet that i was in and thankfully Tae just came in the perfect time.  
As i heard multiple footsteps leaving the kitchen i opened the cabinet just a little to poke my head out and check if i can go out or not.  
As i was opening it someone ripped open the cabinet’s door. I immediately knew who it was, i slowly reached out for the door and slowly started to close it. She put her shoe in the door’s way, not letting me to close it fully.  
Y/N:”Oh no no what are you doing?”  
Oh shit i’m screwed.  
I open the cabinet and slowly start to crawl out.  
JISOO:”So i didn’t told you ‘cause you didn’t ask me so i thought that you don’t want to know or that you already knew that i have one.”  
Y/N:”What are you saying?”  
JISOO:”About Baekhyun…” i looked at her confused.  
Y/N:”No i didn’t…I didn’t asked about him”  
Now I’m hella confused.  
Y/N:”I asked about the mark on your neck…”

[Y/N’s P.O.V]   
Jisoo widened her eyes and quickly covered the mark with her hands.  
ROSE:”I-it’s nothing” she said nervously and shyly.  
Jennie and Rose came into the kitchen as well and asked what is happening, i told them everything and now all three of us questioning Jisoo what just happened to her while we were not looking.  
JISOO:”w-well i like i guy since i saw him so i would say it was love at first sight, a-and we started to talk but first we were friends and nothing else--”  
I cut her off “And why haven’t we see him, ‘cause most of the times we’re with you?”  
JISOO:”Let me finish first and you’ll know everything. So, him and i started to become friends and we talked through phone text messages, video calls or through social media. One day he asked me if i want to go and hang out with him and i said sure why not, like who would say no to their crush?” she shrugged her shoulders “and on that day he told me that he liked me since he saw me and that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of me. So he asked me if i want to be his girlfriend, and i said yes… and now him and i are dating.”  
JENNIE:”But that still doesn't explain the mark over there” she pointed at the mark on her neck.  
JISOO:”Well he give it to me while i was cooking so i didn’t even released till you pointed out…”  
ROSE:”And if no one asked yet, who is this guy and what’s his name?”  
JISOO:”He’s a nice guy he loves food, so do i and he’s…” she stopped for a second and looked around then down on her shoes “and he’s worldwide-handsome.”  
All three of us looked at each other and then behind us were worldwide-handsome was standing. We looked back at each other and nod once and started to chase him around the house. He was screaming like a girl and Jisoo was chasing us and telling us to stop chasing him and that he wouldn’t do anything to her.  
As we got back to the kitchen all of the 6 boys were standing there and laughing their asses off till Jin yelps to then to help him out and if they won’t then he won’t cook for them ever again.  
Three boys stood in front of us and three other boy held us down, Jungkook was holding Jennie down, J-Hope was holding down Rose, and from the hug i knew it was Tae who was holding me down.  
As i was panting from running Tae tightened his grip around my waist and whispered into my ear.  
TAE:”If you beat up Jin here I will punish you home” he then kissed me ear softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very truly sorry that i haven't post new chapters for a long period of time...it's just i have a hard time thinking of what funny or romantic or interesting should be in the story...BUT i hope that this chapter is funny or interesting for you guys <3


	14. Y/n I'm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teahyung and the girls know something that the other doesn't?  
> What could it be?

Heat rushed through my body. And Tae finally let go of me.  
Everyone else was gone except Baekhyun the seven boys and Jennie, Jisoo, and Rose.  
All of us went to the living room and sat down, and started to talk about things and how’s my birthday going so far.  
I could see Taehyung glancing at me every ten second or so, and so does Baekhyun. I started to feel uncomfortable so i excused myself to the bathroom. As i was in the bathroom i closed the door behind me and locked it, i opened the water to and watched it how its goes down the sink. 

TAEHYUNG  
Y/n is in the bathroom for almost 15 mins and the only thing I’ve heard is the water dripping down the tap. I start to feel that something had happened to her.

Y/N  
I was in my deep in my thoughts and lost my time track. I looked at myself through the mirror and i saw something or someone standing behind me. i looked behind me and i swear i saw someone but now there isn’t anyone there where i saw it. I started to feel scared. i went to the door and my hands was on the knob and was about to twist it to open it but someone from behind grabbed my hand that was on the door knob and the other hand was over my mouth. i struggled to get out of its grip but couldn't. i started to feel dizzy that’s when i released that this person had fabric in its hand and had something on it that made me feel this way. Soon everything went black.

TAEHYUNG  
Y/n haven’t been back for 30 mins now and we all worried if something had happened. She usually isn’t away for that long, it’s unlike her.  
Jennie said she go and check on Y/n if she’s okay. I watched her walk away, not even a minute had past she run back with terrified and paled face as the wall was next to her.  
“Are you okay what’s wrong, did something happened?” I asked but she couldn’t answer.  
Finally she murmured something under her breath but we couldn’t make out what was it. Baekhyun went closer to her and listened to what she said.  
He had the same facial expression as Jennie had.  
Shocked.  
Then he looked at me first then looked at everyone else, what he said next made me angry, sad, and want to yell.  
“She’s not in the bathroom and there was some kind of fabric on the floor that someone had left. Tae she had been kidnapped” he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

???  
‘WHAT?!! HOW COULD YOU LEFT SOMETHING BEHIND?!! NOW THEY KNOW THAT SHE HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED! YOU IDIOT!” the person snapped it’s hand on the table looking at the person it front of it.  
“Do you know how much work i have putted in this just to be perfect and that no one would see or notice her disappearance?”  
“But master there were people in the living room and i assuming it was her friends” he knelled down and in front of me.  
“Okay, it looks like I’ve planed things bad. BUT THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN THAT YOU LEFT THAT STUPID FABRIC ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR!”  
“I’m sorry master it won’t happen again” he apologized.  
“Hope you’ll keep that in mind and won’t forget it” I said and walked out of the room leaving him behind.

Y/N  
I opened my eyes but it hurts badly, my head was spinning. It took me some time to adjust my eyes to the light.  
i was in a room that had nothing but a chair that i was sitting on and one in front of me separating us with a table. I tried to lift my hand up but something was holding it onto the chair. i looked down to see what it is and i was tied to the chair so was my leg to the chair’s leg. I tried to break free but it was too tight and hurts when i move my hands.  
i heard a door opening behind me. So there was the door.  
A man walked into the room, he looked like if he was in his mid 40s.  
He doesn’t look like if he wants me here nor to be gone, he looks sad, and surprised like as if he just saw someone that had not seen in a while.  
“Why did you kidnap me?” i asked with power in my voice. I don’t want him to think that i’m a little girl who can’t do anything just cry and beg them to let her go. No, i want them to see that i'm stronger than those girls and that I'm not afraid of him.  
“You just like your mother.” he murmured under his breath out not quite enough.  
“What, just like my mother? What do you---” someone cut me of from behind where the door was but i couldn’t see his or her’s face just it’s voice.  
“What can’t you understand?”  
From her voice i know it’s girl and the voice is very familiar just like the man’s in front of me.  
She then walked past me and stood next to the man. I was waiting for her to turn around. Her hair is curly and long she’s wearing a dress that is very stylish. She then turned around and when i saw her face my heart immediately stopped for a second.

TAEHYUNG  
We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do or think of. I for a reason when into the bathroom and when i smelled the air, it was familiar, the scent, I smelled it somewhere before. That's when it hit me.  
It’s “him”.  
I run back to the living room and told everyone that Y/n is in danger and we have to act fast.  
Everyone looked at me confused and i looked at the girls and told them that “he” is here. They eyes widened and they looked at each other.  
Baekhyun was confused and so was the 6 boys.  
“Do you guys know something that we don’t?” Jungkook asked confused not knowing how to express himself.  
“Yeah we know something that Y/n and you guys don't know but we can’t explain now we have to go and find her before something else happens to her something even more horrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting from now on I'm going to write my story on the weekends and at least try to upload 1 chapter per week or two.  
> I've changed my writing, i hope you guys like my new style. If not let me know and i change it back.


	15. Dad!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n got kidnapped and the man claims that he's her dad. Taehyung and his friends are on the way to save Y/n...will they be on time to save her or not?  
> Is the man really Y/n's dad or is he just saying so to get Y/n's trust?

Y/N  
Silence.  
Me and this guy are glaring into each other’s eyes, squinted my eyes not blinking. He eventually looked away to his side where he looked at his reflection through what I assume was a window.  
“What now, you won’t say anything?” I kept my gaze on him “You mentioned my mom, why did you do so?” I tried to start a conversation with him and I really wanted to know why he mentioned my mom when he saw me.  
He looked back at me with annoyance written on his face, but in his eyes told otherwise, sadness.  
“Oh did I mentioned your mom? No, I don’t remember doing so.” he looked right into my eyes, then walked right past me and leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.  
I was sitting there trying to get out of the rope that was wrapping my hands behind the chair. The rope was too thick for me to cut through with my fingers, and so was the one around my ankle.  
I didn’t stop trying, I looked around the room once more looking for anything that can be handy of attacking or cutting the ropes. Then I spot something laying on the ground, it looks like a knife but it’s not that sharp, but sharp maybe enough to cut the ropes with it, and maybe to defend myself. 

TAEHYUNG  
Left.  
Right.  
Left.  
“Taehyung it won’t help if you walk from side to side. We need to think fast were he could have taken her!” Rose said with worried tone. I looked over to the girls and all of them had fear and sadness written all across their faces. I couldn’t help but to get angry even more.  
Why is he like this?  
Then all of a sudden I remembered something, I looked over to the boys then the girls and all of them looked back at me.  
“I have a plan, but I need all of you guy’s help!” all of them nodded in response.  
I explained everything to them in detail, everyone understood everything and were satisfied with my plan.  
“Okay let’s save Y/n!” I exclaimed.  
“Y/n fight a little longer for me please!” I murmured underneath my breath.

Y/N  
I got out of the ropes but I left them on my hand to let them think that is still tight to the chair and can’t do anything. I was hiding the weapon in my hand, behind my back.  
Soon the man came back, but this time he was quite with his every move. If he doesn’t want anyone to notice that he’s with me.  
“What do you want from me?” I asked a little aggressively.  
He put his finger in front of his mouth signaling me to keep quiet. I crunched my eyebrows together in confusion.  
He kidnapped me.  
He brought me to this place.  
He tight me to this chair.  
And he even mentioned my mom, but I still don’t get why.  
He started to walk towards me but I quickly jumped up and pointed the weapon towards him. Showing that I have a weapon and that I will use it against him with no fear. He lift his arms showing that he won’t do anything harmful to me but I didn’t believe him.  
“Look I’m here to help you but I see that you found the weapon that I dropped. I don’t have much time before she comes” I dropped my arm, but ready to lift it up again at anytime.  
“And why do you want to help me, you kidnapped me and brought me here even tight me against a chair and you want to help me. I hardly believe it.” I said.  
“I know you won’t believe me but I was force to do so.” He said as looking behind me to the door. I looked back but there was no one.  
“What are you planning to do?” I asked lifting my arm back up.  
“Look I know that you’re scared but please listen to me, I’m your dad and I don’t want you to get hurt by this crazy bitch. You understand?” He said with a worried face.  
“You’re not my dad! He died in a car accident, I was on his funeral and I saw it with my own eyes that he was not alive!” I started to cry. I quickly wiped them off.  
“That was a set up! After you and your mom left the funeral I climbed out of the coffin and tried to take advantage of that who wanted to hurt you guys and who wanted to kill me!” he said in a slightly stressed tone.  
“What are you saying? If you really my dad then tell me something that no one know and just you and me.” I commended.  
He just stares at me so I assume that he’s thinking of one.  
“Ah here is one! Do you remember when we were in the zoo and you wanted to pet the wolves and so you got into their cage just to play with them and to pet them?”  
“Everyone can tell me that since that happened in the zoo where everyone could see me. Any other ones that you have in mind?” I crossed my arm in front of my chest.  
He’s thinking really hard I can tell but I can’t trust him.

TAEHYUNG  
“Okay guys stick to the plan. If something happens then you know what to do” everyone nodded and we walked into the building. It looks old from the outside and probably from the inside as well. I hope nothing had happened to y/n, he won’t be lucky this time.  
I was walking on a hallways as quiet as possible. Moon light was coming through the broken windows, that was my only light source. I walked past a room I looked inside of it but I couldn’t see anyone in there I walked past it and I looked in every room that came across me hoping that y/n was in one of the rooms. As I came across the end of the hallway and I had two choices left, or right. I looked around first then I started to walk left.  
I heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. I walked towards the sound but i couldn’t make out the voices. It sounded like a woman and a man talking but soon it got quiet. I stood there trying to make out what are they saying.  
I turned my head as quick as I could i heard a foot step from next to me. I got so scared that my heart skipped a beat, but soon I saw the person next to me I sight in relief.  
“What are you doing here, you supposed to stick to the plan” I whispered as quiet as possible.  
“Sorry I came here cause I thought you should have someone next to you. I looked around but couldn’t find anything how about you?” she asked me.  
“Okay look Jennie I know that you really worried about y/n but you have to go back to your place. What if someone had found us that we’re here, have you thought about that?”  
“I did and I know no one saw me but anyone can spot you out, well at least it was easy for me to do so.” she whispered to me.  
“Oh shit really?” she just nodded in response.  
“Well I'm bad at that but I think I found y/n but not sure yet. I’ve heard talking behind this door but I couldn’t quite make out who’s voice is it.” I said as I looked at the door.  
We both kept quiet and started to listen what’s going on behind the door, and who could it be.

Y/N  
I kept on looking at him waiting for an answer. Then he quickly looked at me and made eye contact with me. His eyes are wide as if something really came to his mind.  
“Do you remember when you couldn’t fall asleep so the we snuck out quietly not waking your mother up, then we went to the backyard and there was a big tree that had our own tree house on top of it. That we called...we called...the….secret-keeper-house” he pointed at me with his index finger then he continued “We climbed up and set down, looking at the stars. You looked at me and asked me how me and mom met. I told you the story then we looked back at the stars. You asked another question but this time you didn’t look at me and just kept on staring the stars. You asked me that what if you’ll die and what if no one will remember you. I held your hand I told you that I will always remember you and your mother no matter what. We promised to each other that we won’t forget each other. Then you saw a falling star and you fished that we could live together happily till the end.” he looked at me and I was crying.  
“Dad? It’s really you!” I went up to him and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back.  
This can’t be this have to be a dream.  
It’s really my dad!


	16. APOLOGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an apology from me, the author.

Sorry for not posting new chapters. I have a lot of things to catch up in school because I’ve moved houses with my family and I went on a vacation. And because of that I didn’t have the chance to write anything. Even right now I'm supposed to study but I'm writing this in secret or else my parents would take all of my devices. And once again I wouldn’t upload anything up. I am really sorry for not uploading anything. I hope you guys can forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> So um-mm....this is my first ff and I hope you guys will like it as much as i writing it. And sorry if I spell something wrong it's because English isn't my first language. And if you find something wrong in the story or something that you think I should change it then please comment it. And I will delete the negative comments. Thank you for your supports.


End file.
